


Five Kisses

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses between Kirk and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Star Trek AOS, Kirk/Bones, five kisses.

I.  
The first kiss happened when Bones was dragging Kirk back to their shared room at the academy after a party. Kirk was drunk and getting very handsy. "I love you Bones," the blond said, nuzzling against Bones' cheek.

"Uh-huh, time for you to get some sleep," Bones said, setting Kirk down on his bed.

Kirk reached out and grabbed Bones' arm to keep him from walking away. "No Bones, I really mean it." He then pressed his lips to Bones in a sloppy kiss. "I love you Bones."

II.

"I had fun tonight," Kirk said, sitting down on the edge of Bones' bed. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

Bones smiled and sat down next to Kirk. "Yeah, it was a pretty great first date wasn't it?" He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kirk's cheek.

Kirk turned his head and pulled Bones in for a proper kiss. "Yeah, yeah it was."

III.

Bones looked down at a sleeping Kirk who was sprawled out across his lap. It had been a few weeks since Bones moved into Kirk's quarters on the ship, both of them needing a break when they were assigned the Enterprise.

Obviously, it didn't last very long.

Bones ran his fingers through Kirk's hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kirk's forehead, then to his lips. The kid may be annoying, but Bones wouldn't change who he was for anything.

 

IV.

"You dumb son of a bitch!" Bones yelled out, smacking Kirk on the back of the head. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He cupped Kirk's face and made him look up. "Do you?"

Kirk placed his hands over Bones and pulled them away. "I had to."

"No you didn't," Bones said. "You're place is on the ship! Not on a planet where someone could kill you! Jim-"

Kirk shut him up with a kiss. "Bones, I'm here and I'm alive. That should be all that matters."

V.

Kirk looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Finally, after nearly five years he and Bones were taking the last step in their relationship.

They exchanged vows and rings, now all that was left was a kiss. He felt giddy and nervous. He loved Bones and couldn't imagine marrying another person.

"You may now kiss."

A huge smile appeared on Kirk's face and cupped Bones' face kissing him. "I love you." Bones kissed him back neither of them believing how lucky they were.


End file.
